Fighting The Craziness
by mysterylover18
Summary: "Why, why would he do that to me?" "He didn't do anything, it's all in your head Bella!" A woman who is losing her mind and a man who tries to rescue his love.
1. Chapter : Where Everything Began

**I wanted to write it for a long time, just didn't know where to start. I know it's too short but it's just the beginning. I hope you like it. Please comment; so I can see if i should continue writing:)**

**ps: I don't own anything and you already knew it!**

* * *

_Dear Isabella, _

_I think that you shouldn't trust your boyfriend so much._

_Sincerely, A Friend_

I so wanted to throw the paper away but something inside me stopped me. Edward was always away for a meeting, a proje...I never doubted him before, but how could I doubt him when that was his job.

I trusted him because he trusted me too, right?

"Bella! I called your name twenty times. Where are you, dear?" asked Mrs. Cullen. Her voice was coming from the hall.

I puted the paper back to my pocket.

"There you are! I've been so worried...what is wrong Bella?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, that's all." I replied. But it was just so obvious that I lied. First of all, my hands were shaking. And I was pretty sure that my eyes were not helping. I wanted to cry but I just didn't know why. It was just a stupid paper, right? I couldn't figure out why I was acting like that.

"Oh come here darling." said she and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know you're feeling lonely. You left all your friends in New York and moved Chicago for Edward. And he's not even around. All he's saying is 'work work work' like that's the most important thing! I swear to you that I will talk to him about it."

"Please, don't!" I cried.

"I have to. It's my son and I didn't raise him that way. It's just no him. I can't understand why he's doing this...I'm so sorry, I talk more than I should." said Mrs. Cullen. She was blushing now.

"Please Mrs-Esme" she didn't like it when I called him Mrs. Cullen. "You're very right. I can't believe it too. But I still think that you shouldn't say anything to him."

"If that's what you want then...Well, It's time for me to go home. I have a lot to do." said she and kissed my cheeks.

When we came to porch, there was an envelope on the table. I waved goodbye to Esme and watched her car disappear.

When I was sure she was gone, I got the envelope and went in.

That 'friend' was getting annoying now.

When I opened it I found something I didn't expected. It was a tape. When I took it out, a little paper fell on the floor.

_If you can't believe what you heard then maybe you could believe what you see._

_Sincerely, your 'dearest' friend_

Everything was turning around me, I heard door bell for a moment and then nothing. Everything disappeared.


	2. Chapter : Medicine

**Thanks for all! I'm trying my best to write a good story. I hope you'll like it and please review :)**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw two pairs of green eyes. The eyes that I loved. The eyes I doubted. But then memories rushed into my head. "Tape" screamed my inner voice. Where could it gone? Did somebody take it? Oh my! I looked around to see where I was. Hospital, perfect!

"...-Bella." Shit! Edward was talking to me.

Probably he understood so he repeated. "You fainted. My mother found you. What happened Bella? "

"I...did she said anything about a tape?"

"A tape? I..I don't understand." I looked in to his eyes very carefully. But he was not lying.

"I found an envelope on the was a tape in it."

"A tape?" repeated he again. "What was in the tape?"

"I don't know. I suppose that's when I fainted." I lied. But it was not an actual lie so I didn't gave any color. Probably I am the worst liar in the world.

"Tape was the only thing in the envelope?" asked he. Damn it! Now what was I going to say?

"I told you. I couldn't even look at it. That was when I fainted." I tried to look him in the eye.

"Don't be mad at me, love. I'm just worried about your security, that's all."

"I know. I'm really fine so please I wanna go home."

"We have to stay tonight, you know that." he said and then kissed my forehead.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" he whispered to my ear. And then leaned to kiss me but I turned my head the other way. My body and I were like talking different languages now.

"Bella.." he sat down again. "I'm really sorry that we don't spend time together and it's all my fault. I've never should accept that job. I knew it would keep me away from you and I still agreed. I'm such a fool. But please don't." he cried.

It was so hurtful to see him like this but when 'tape' was on my mind it was hard to focus on his pain. Probably I was looking like a heartless creature from outside.

"Please." he said again and touched my hand.

I squeezed his hand. That was all I could do right now.

'He loves you, he would never do that to you!' said my inner voice. An it was true. Maybe I should just let things go for the best.

"You look so tired, why don't you rest a little bit?" I asked. His face was paler than ever and I was pretty sure he was up all night.

"I.. I want to spend more time with you."

A pain stalled to my heart. Not an actual pain of course. It was just my conscience.

I smiled and this time I leaned to kiss him. His lips were like the only medicine I needed for all this time. It was all tender and intense. He leaned back so I could see his childish smirk again.

"I'm going to get some water. Do you want anything else, love?" he asked after a long pause.

"I..no."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." he said and went out of the room.

I looked around to find something amusing because being alone in a hospital room was not my thing.

I saw my phone on my left. The red light was reminding me to check my messages. It was probably Alice. She's still in NY but I swear that pixie senses when something wrong happens.

But it was not Alice. It was _friend._

_You're so adorable and naive. But don't you see the plan? He's still __**lying **__and now he has the __**tape. **__stop dreaming and do something._

_-Friend_


	3. Chapter : Realisation

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry , I tried to write back as quickly as I could but I think I need a little more motivation. I'm really glad for the reviews, because I really need your opinions so I could lead the story somewhere better:)

Anyway I was listening Tall Tales For Spring by Vanessa Carlton when I was writing this chapter. I hope you like this one!

* * *

I freaked out and moved out of my hospital bed. I wasn't safe. I wasn't even safe in my own god damn mind. It was eating me out. I hated this feeling, not knowing enough was killing me inside and out. But that was not the worst thing, I didn't feel safe because a crazy bitch was enjoying it. She or he was out of there, knowing something or not and using it against me and probably eating popcorn and watching me right now.

I started looking for my clothes but it was like nowhere. So I gave up and looked out of the window. I was a lucky bitch because my room was on the second floor and also there was a balcony so I could easily get rid of this place but then also it meant someone else also could come in easily and with that I runned back to the bed. Because I was sure of that my stalker was here before. And hoped there could be a proof so I looked everywhere that was possible.

I found a paper under the pillow. There was only a place name and a date time.

"I hope I didn't make you wait, love but I runned in someone from work and she asked why I was here and more questions. It was hard to get rid of her."

"She?" asked I after putted the paper back. "Who's she?" wow, I was really having a hard time.

"Lauren. I don't remember her last name but she came our house when we moved to say welcome. Maybe you'll remember her husband, Mike?"

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, she has a disturbing personality anyway . She doesn't matter." He said but I was wondering if he was trying to convince me or himself or nobody at all.

I looked at his beautiful face. It was like God asked for my opinion before he created Edward. He was perfect in every way. I always wondered that why he choosed me in all of people. Ok, I was not ugly but I was not beautiful either.

"You're beautiful, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He told me a couple of times but I never really believed in.

Now he was holding my hand and looking at me. It has been a long time and I missed him. I wanted to tell him everything. I was going to.

"Edward-" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Bella…" he silenced for a while for a sorry. Damn I knew the reason of his every move, how could I doubt this man.

"When I was coming from downstairs , something else also happen. My phone rang and it was my assistant, Marcus….he said that there's a meeting tomorrow in Brooklyn." He said slowly.

"Wait…tomorrow in Brooklyn? Why is that?"

"I know how stupid it sounds, it was also my first respond to that but it's Aro and you know how important he is for our future."

"But you told me just a minute ago that it was a wrong choice and you missed me."

"Yes I did…" he murmured blushing. "I just worked for it for all this time and it's my last chance. I mean if I doesn't work out as I wanted then yes, I will quit but if it does, then there's nothing to worry about because that means we'll be back in NY and I'll have more time to spend with you."

"When is that meeting?"

"At 4 P.M." He replied and I looked at him like a fool. The paper I found….it said 4 P.M but not Brooklyn, it said Lauren. I thought it was a place name like Ralph Lauren or something like that but what if it isn't what I thought?


End file.
